Drizzy and Drip Episode 6: Eriella Strepthroat
by dj944534
Summary: A new threat has arrived in Christine. What happens...? Cilia's point of view.
1. Act 1

Author's Note: This will be released in chapters. Bold=Narration Unlabeled=Cillia's p.o.v.

Cilia: "(sigh) Why am I such a failure? Am I worthy of my title?"

 **Cilia is returning to her home from a long "day" at work. As she approaches her doorstep, she continues in deep thought.**

Cilia: "There is no way I can tell this to Drizzy and Drip; I need to be the big sister that they can admire. I must stay strong!"

I stand at the door of our home; bracing myself and getting into character. Reluctantly, I ring the doorbell. If I'm lucky, they'll be too tired to ask me anything.

 **The door splits open; inside Drizzy and Drip are watching the late news channel. Recognizing Cilia's presence, the two runs towards her, giving her an embrace.**

Drizzy and Drip: "Welcome home sister!"

Their greeting melts my nucleus, causing me to smile. Our family tradition to get each other with an embrace after being separated for the day always lifted a cell's mood.

Cilia: "I am glad to see you guys too, thanks for waiting for me."

I look at the t.v., which is now on the "Eye Channel". I see Christine looking at her mirror, fixing her hair, preparing for bed. That girl, she's my Christine!

Cilia: "Well, Christine is preparing for sleep. It is time for us to do the same."

Drip: "Wait a sec, do you have any stories from work to tell?"

Drizzy: "Yeah Cilia, you know the rules; the last cell home must tell a story about her day!"

Holy mitosis, they remembered! I know where this is going and I must avoid it at all costs.

Cilia: "We don't have time to waste. We must stay energized so that we can protect Christine. Besides you know the rule; all cells with a day-time shift must rest whenever Christine rests."

Drizzy: "But the Eye Channel is still on, meaning Christine is not resting yet."

Drip: "Besides, she just received a call from her friend. That gives us plenty of time!"

Cilia: "I'm sorry, but as Chief officer of Christine, I must be prepared for any threat. Therefore, I must break our tradition for tonight and say no."

It hurts me to say that, but it is for the best. I look at my brothers' with a serious face; they look back with big eyes, begging me to change my mind. I try to resist, but I couldn't. I gave in.

Cilia: " (Sigh) But as your sister, I say yes. It's not a long story anyway. Clean your membranes first, then I'll my story our bedroom."

A little later, the three sibling are in their shared room, sitting on their bed. Drizzy and Drip are listening to Cilia's story.

Cilia: "...And that's how my day went. It was perfect!"

I told my bros. a "fantasy" version of my day as an officer. I made sure to leave out any details about my failure and focused on minor "optimistic" points. I hope they'll buy it.

Drizzy: "That's a nice story, but Cilia you can tell us your true feelings."

Drip: "We've seen the news today: 'Another criminal germ wrecks havoc and escapes under Chief Cilia Tyson's leadership. Is she truly qualified?' "

Drizzy: "Wow, that is a long headline…"

They knew. They knew all along. My chloroplast feels like stomach acid, burning me on the inside. There is no reason to hide anymore. I breakdown and tell them everything.

Cilia: "The truth is, this is the ninth time this week that a germ managed to get the best of me. I am supposed to be the chief over the entire immunity department, and yet, I can't catch simple germs?! I am a disgrace; I'm not worthy of Christine.."

I poured my thoughts out to them. Wait do they think of me now?

Drizzy: "Cilia, that's nonsense! Don't forget all of the times that you put your life on the line for Christine-for us. There is no other immunity cell in all of Christine who deserves it more than you!"

Drip: "Yep he's right! We all make mistakes sometimes, but as long as we learn from them our character will develop."

I listen to their words of encouragement. I am truly thankful for my little brothers.

Cilia: "Thanks guys, I don't know how I would make it without y'all. Anyway, Christine's eyes are shut now, so goodnight."

Somehow, I managed to sleep within a few minutes. I guess I was very tired after all. When I woke up, I noticed something very eerie; I was in the bed alone. Drizzy and Drip were gone. This is not normal, we usually wake up together with Christine.

Cilia: "Drizzy? Drips? Where are you?"

No answer.

Cilia: "They must be in Drizzy's lab…"

I search the lab. Everything's there, except for Drizzy and Drip

Cilia: "This probably has something to do with one of Drizzy's inventions; it'd be best for me to not get involved. Besides, I don't want to be late for work."

I get ready as normal and drive to my headquarters. After suffering through slow traffic (Christine just woke up after all), I finally arrived to the Christine Police Department headquarters. As I step into my office, I notice a weird package on my desk.

Cilia: "How odd, I don't recall that being here…"

Inspecting the mysterious package, I see the words "to Cilia" on the a tag. The "from" part had the initials "E.S."

Cilia: "E.S., Who in Christine is that?"

I open the package to see what was inside. I found a gadget with the button "play message".

Cilia: "Play message? What is the meaning of this?"

I press play, not expecting the very moment that came next.


	2. Act 2 Part 1

Agonizing screams. I heard agonizing screams. The noises sounded familiar… wait, could it be?!

Cilia: "Drizzy and Drip?! What's going on?!"

The screams became silent, they were replaced by an unfamiliar, feminine voice.

?: "Hello and greetings Officer Tyson. How are you on this lovely morning?"

Cilia: "Who are you and what have you done to my brothers?!"

?: "... How rude. All will be revealed in due time. For now, there's a little game that I want you to play with me. All you have to do is play along. So, are you ready?"

Cilia: "You call this a game? I refuse to participate in your scheme!"

?: "Even when the lives of your precious little brothers are at stake?"

I froze. I wanted to get rid of this monster, but I have to play along until I can find her. I must protect my family.

Cilia: "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

?: "Now that's more like it, my darling! Your role is to find me and put my plan to a stop, I will give you 3 clues total; 2 will be given through my servants. But be warned, they will not go down without a fight."

Cilia: "Where can I find them?"

?: "I'm so glad you asked! Your first clue will come directly from me; look in a place that is funny, but is not a joke."

Oh just great, a riddle. I never really liked riddles. What does it even mean?!

?: "You have a limited amount of time to solve each clue; my plan will commence whether you can find me or not. If you must, you may ask a friend for help if you're stuck, but no reporting our game to anyone; it's our little secret! I have eyes on you, if you violate the rules... well, I think you understand the consequences. Enough chat, let the game begin!"

Cilia: "Wait!"

It was too late, the device went silent. I wanted to cry; how can an officer protect Christine if she can't even protect her brothers!

Cilia: " (Sigh) Now's not the time to think negatively, I must find them before it is too late. Now, what was that clue again…"

"Look in a place that is funny but not a joke." Where in Christine is such a place?! Riddles were Drip's specialty. I can't call him, of course. Is there anyone else I can call…

Cilia: "That's it, Amillia! I bet she can help me solve this riddle. I'll head to city hall (the brain) right now!"

And with that, I began my quest to save my family.


	3. Act 2 Part 2

Amillia: "Hmm… a place that is funny but not a joke…"

Cilia: "Have any ideas?"

After a lengthy ride (curse morning traffic!) I managed to find Amillia in her station. With some assistance of course; navigating through the brain cell's headquarters is not easy. Christine has tons of them! Anyway, I told her about the clue minus the full context of the situation. I cannot risk getting her involved in this dangerous "game". Sigh, my job is tough.

Amillia: "Sounds like the 'funny bone' to me."

Cilia: "The 'funny bone'? We were never taught about that in police academy…"

Amillia: "That's because it isn't a real bone. According to the C.D.B. (Christine Data Banks), it's apparently a pun humans use. In reality, the location is Christine's ulnar nerve. I'm sure that's the answer to your riddle!"'

Aha, now that's something I can work with! I never understood why humans used such silly names for locations within the city.

Cilia: "Thanks Amillia, you know everything!"

Amillia: (Shakes her head) "I just know what Christine knows. Anyway, if you need anymore help you can always call me and I'll do whatever I can!"

Cilia: "Sure thing."

Amillia: (Looks at her screen) "Oh no, I must get back to work; Christine is barely making it through first period!"

Cilia: (To herself) "So that explains the traffic…"

Now that I know where I must go, I must leave now and end this stupid "game". Now how do I get out of here...

Amillia: "Oh, um, Cilia; before you leave I have a favor to ask of you…"

Cilia: "Sure, what can I do for you?"

Amillia: "Please make sure that Drizzy is okay. I tried to contact him earlier, but he didn't answer. Not even Drip will answer…"

That request came from deep within her nucleus. Even though she doesn't know anything about the situation, she is still concerned about her friends. Although I really want to tell her what is going on; I can't. But instead…

Cilia: "I promise."


	4. Act 3 Part 1

It took a while, but I finally managed to find the correct location. I didn't realise that there are two ulnar nerve locations until I left. Turns out the right ulnar nerve was the wrong location; what happened there is a story for later. Anyway…

Cilia: "Now whom or what am I looking for?..."

...servants. Her servants, they are my target. I should have no problem spotting anyone unusual; we, immunity cells, are trained to recognize any foreign bodies or wierd activity. Speaking of weird activities...

Cilia: "What's going on here?"

All of the citizens here, mostly neurons, are in a panic attack, I have a feeling who is responsible…

Neuron: "Officer Tyson!"

A neuron cell approached me-panicking of course.

Cilia: "What's with all the chaos?"

Neuron: "Someone placed a device on Christine's ulnar nerve and it is counting down! We assume that is very deadly…"

Cilia: "Say no more, I'll put a stop to it!"

I run over to the Ulnar nerve and sure enough, a device with a timer was attached to it. I stretch my hand to reach it, but suddenly, someone "countered" my attempt.

Cilia: "...whaa?...?

?: "Oh my, aren't you late!"

Appearing out of nowhere, a germ (female) faces me. This must be one of _her_ servants!

Cilia: "I have no time to waste with the likes of you, just give me the clue and let me stop that timer!"

?: "My name is Grisha, thanks for asking. Of course I'll let you stop the device and give you the next clue; so go ahead."

Cilia: "...okay?"

I don't trust this "Grisha", but I can't waste anymore time. I climb up the nerve, getting closer to the device.

 **Just before Cilia could reach it; she was attacked by Grisha, causing her to lose her grip and fall. Before landing, Cilia managed to grab onto a nearby nerve. Grisha is where Cilia was, wearing a smirk on her face.**

Cilia: "Hey, what gives!?"

Grisha: "Oh, what's the matter officer, I told you that you can turn it off."

I understand the situation; in order to proceed, I must get through her first. In that case…

 **Cilia attempts to attack Grisha, but Grisha skillfully dodged and countered. Cilia tries many different approaches, but all are counterned by Grisha and it ends with Grisha on the ulnar nerve, with a big smirk. Cilia is exhausted.**

No matter if I avoid her and go for the device or ignore the device and attack, I am always stopped. Why am I, the chief officer of the C.P.D., so weak?

Cilia: "Come on Cilia, now is not the time to think like that. I must find another way to beat her…"

Oh, I remember, the answer is the ulnar nerve! If irritated, an "electrical" shock is released to the brain, the shock should be enough to take out this germ.

Cilia: (Pulls out her gun) "This should do it, sorry Christine!"

 **Cilia shoots her blaster at the ulnar nerve, purposely missing Grisha.**

Grisha: "Is that all you've got officer?"

Cilia: "...and now!"

Suddenly, a great shockwave went through the nerve; diffusing the device and knocking-out Grisha.

Cilia: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank goodness Drizzy upgraded my plasma blaster with more force. Still may be a little too much power...anyway, the device!"

I grab the device and detach it from the nerve, on the back of it, a message was displayed.

Cilia: " 'A chamber that when left unprotected, it will eat itself!' "

Ha, this is one is easy; it's the stomach! Without the mucous lining the walls of the stomach, the acid would dissolve it.

Cilia: "Wait, why am I thinking like Drizzy?! His informative lessons about Christine are starting to get to me…"

I need to get to the stomach; I can't be late this time! But first…

 **Cilia climbs down the nerve and lands below.**

Cilia: "Grisha, as Chief officer of the C.P.D., I declare you under-arrest!"

Cilia looks around for Grisha, but she was no longer there.

Cilia: "She vanished?! But how?"

It happened again; I let another criminal escape me. If this news spreaded, my career would be over! Maybe I'm more fitted to work in the colon…

Cilia: "No, that's not the solution. I must not lose hope!"

Everyone is counting on me, including Drizzy and Drip. What could possibly happen in the stomach?


	5. Act 3 Part 2

**Moments later, Cilia arrives in Christine's stomach. She steps out of her car and looks around.**

Cilia: "Wow, it's pretty empty in here…"

It must be close to lunchtime; the poor girl is probably losing her concentration in class! But at least it makes finding the next clue easier.

In the distance, Cilia spots a ship; which is surrounded by "red" acid.

Cilia: "Holy mitosis, what's going on over there?!"

Using skillful movement, Cilia managed to reach the ship; which had one passenger.

Cilia: "Freeze, and tell me everything from the beginning!"

?: "Greetings to you as well officer, my name is Grimer Gecky but you can call me 'Mr.G.'. My family's history is quite interesting; I was born…"

Cilia: "No, I meant tell me about this red acid!"

Grimer: "Oh that? It is apart of our special event, . The acid itself isn't red, it is the flashing light of the bomb I placed in the acid under this ship. Well, I said 'placed' but it was nothing more than tossing a bomb into the acid."

This must have something to to with his "game", but I still don't understand my objective this time.

Cilia: "So what do I have to do in order to get the clue?"

 **Grimer chuckles and looks towards the red stomach acid.**

Grimer: "I think you know what must be done, ."

Cilia: "...!"

No way, I have to dive into the stomach acid?! Even worse; while Christine has

an empty stomach! Whenever the stomach runs low on food to digest, the strength of the acid intensifies. Diving into that would be suicide.

Cilia: "But this isn't fair, I will dissolve instantly!"

Grimer: "Hmm, I suppose so. Stand still, please."

 **Grimer shoots a beam at Cilia, giving her a coating of lipids.**

Cilia: "Hey!"

Grimer: "Calm down, . It's a lipid coating that will protect you from being digested. However, you are not invincible."

Cilia: "...okay, I understand. Thanks, I guess."

 **Cilia stands on the edge of the ship, preparing to dive.**

Grimer: "By the way, the coating will only last 29 seconds. If you fail to stop the bomb, let's just say that Christine will feel your pain. Best of luck."

Cilia: (Nervous gulp)

I calm down and take a breath. I must do whatever it takes to save Christine, even if I die trying. This is the duty of the C.P.D.!

Cilia: "Well, here goes nothing..."

 **Cilia dives into the acid.**


	6. Act 3 Part 3

That "Grimer" guy wasn't kidding when he said that I wasn't invincible; my membrane is so hot, it feels like I'm being boiled alive. Though, I am not physically hurt.

Cilia: "Suck it up Cilia, endure the pain so that you can find the bomb!"

After a quick search, she sees the bomb on the lower wall of the stomach. She swims to it and grabs it.

Cilia: "Okay, now back to the ship."

Something is not right, I know that I swam faster than this! Why do I feel a sharp increase in pain all of a sudden?...

 **Cilia looks down and notices the lipid cover dissolving (around her right "leg").**

Cilia: "Holy mitosis, I'm running out of time!"

I sprint towards the surface. I can feel the pain intensifying. It feels like I am dying...I feel so weak…

Cilia: "...but…, I must press on!"

 **Cilia arrives at the surface and climbs aboard the ship. Then, she deactivated the bomb.**

Cilia: "So, what's the next clue? I thought that it would be displayed on the bomb…"

Grimer: "It was, . However, it seems that the message must have dissolved in the acid. Looks like you still lose, even after all of your efforts."

Without saying a word, Cilia grabs Grimer, puts him in a chokehold, and carries him towards the edge of the ship.

Cilia: "I've had enough of your stupid game, tell me the final clue or you'll learn how it feels to be digested!"

Grimer: (Gasp) "(Cough)...can't...breathe…"

Cilia: "Wrong response!"

Grimer: "...She wants you to meet her in a tunnel that can transport 3 states of matter."

Cilia: "Is that all?"

Grimer: "Yes, ."

 **Cila throws him on the deck, releasing him from the chokehold. She threw shoots him with a coagulation beam; freezing him in place.**

Cilia: "Please wait here, I'll be back to arrest you once I am finished."


	7. Act 3 Part 4

**Cilia is at her office, analyzing the final clue.**

Cilia: (Sigh) "I've got nothing, this one is too hard!"

 **Cilia pouts for a moment. Suddenly, an idea came to her.**

Cilia: "Amilia! She can help me again."

 **Cilia calls Amillia on her communicator.**

Amillia: "Hello Cilia, how can I help you?"

Cilia: "Tell me what you think of when you hear: 'A tunnel that can transport three states of matter' ?"

 **Amillia ponders for a moment.**

Amillia: "Well, I think we should focus on the 'three states of matter' portion since there are many 'tunnels' in Christine."

Cilia: "Okay, so what are the three states of matter anyway?"

Amillia: "According to the C.D.B., the three states are solid, liquid, and gas. For example…"

Cilia: "Food for solid, drinks for liquid, and carbon dioxide for gas."

Amillia: "Wow, that's right Cilia! Now that you mention it, that sounds a lot like…"

Cilia/Amillia: "...the throat."

It all makes sense now. This game was nothing more than a distraction from the real point of interest: the throat. While I've been busy playing along, that criminal must have been advancing her attack on Christine's throat. I was nothing more than a doll to her!

Cilia: "Thanks again Amillia, I'll treat you later when you and I are off duty. Yu sure do know everything."

Amillia: "Don't be silly, I only know what Christine knows. Glad I could help Cilia, see you later!"

 **Cilia hangs up and prepares to leave. She looks at her map of Christine, paying close attention to her throat.**

Cilia: "Drizzy, Drip, and even Christine herself; I am coming to save you. Playtime is over!"


	8. Act 4 Part 1

?: "Well well, it looks like you've finally arrived!"

A voice greeted me as I witnessed the scenery before me; a multitude of miniature bombs surrounded the walls of Christine's throat. In the midst of it, I could see a vehicle with 3 microbes; one near the front, one near the back, and one on the top. No, not just any microbe, it is she!

Cilia: "The game is over, Strep Throat!"

?: "Oh my, you have also discovered my identity! Just as smart as I expected.

Cilia: "Enough! I'll only say this once; turn the bombs off and give my family back!"

?: "Tsk tsk. You really should work on your manners, darling. My name is Eriella Strep Throat, but I'm very found of the name Carmen."

Cilia: "I've warned you."

 **Cilia begins to approach Carmen. As she steps closer, Carmen's guards braced themselves.**

Carmen: "Stand down girls (she smiles), this is a ladies fight!"

 **Cilia and Carmen lunged at each other, beginning their epic, anime-style fight.**


	9. Act 4 Part 2

**After exchanging hits for a while, Cilia and Carmen appear to be evenly worn-out. Carmen, however, has a smile on her face.**

Carmen: "It has been a while since I've had this much fun!"

Cilia: "Why are you doing this?"

Carmen: "For the thrill of having a challenge."

Cilia: "So, this is really just a game to you?"

Carmen: "Precisely, a game of 'hero and villain'. But it's more than that to me, it's a way of life!"

Cilia: !

Hurting my family and my city if just a game to her?! I'll make her pay!

 **Cilia cried out in an exclamation as she resumes the brawl. However, in the end, Cilia took more unfavorable trades and fell on her knees.**

Carmen: (Sigh) "I was hoping that you were holding back, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

 **Carmen pulls out a switch.**

That must be the activation switch for the bombs! I am down, what can I do? Think Cilia!

 **Cilia looks up at Carmen, who is coughing (suddenly?).**

That's it, the answer is coughing! All I have to do is get Christine to cough. Fortunately, I have my tickle ray. Who knew that it would be useful in a time like this?... except Drizzy of course.

Carmen: "Pardon me! Anyway, looks like I win again (sigh)…"

Cilia: "I'm not done yet!"

 **Cilia shoots Christine's throat tissue. Christine begins to cough, causing a forceful updraft of air to sweep everything and everyone inside her throat. Everyone is struggling to hold her ground. After the coughing fit ends, all of the step-bombs are gone.**

[ **Outside world, Christine is in her classroom** ]

Christine: (Intense Coughing)

Teacher: "Are you okay, Christine?"

Christine: "I'm not sure, my body has been acting weird today."

Teacher: "You could be coming down with a fever. I think you should go see the nurse."

Christine: "...yeah…"

[ **Back inside Christine** ]

 **Cilia walks up to the seemingly defeated Carmen.**

Cilia: "I win, madame Strep-throat. You are under arrest."

Carmen: "What an interesting turn of events! I can never underestimate you, darling."

 **An aircraft hovers over them.**

Carmen:" Unfortunately, my ride is here. Consider this as a parting gift."

 **Carmen's hand morphed into a sharp needle. With her hand, she stabs the area they're on (Christine's throat tissues), giving Christine an infection.**

Cilia: "Oh no!"

Carmen: "There's no need to thank me, in fact, I thank you for such entertainment!"

 **Carmen jumps aboard her aircraft.**

Carmen: "By the way, your brothers are in the truck. You should get them out before it self-destructs. But more importantly, since we are now familiar with each other, we can drop the formality. Next time we meet, call me Carmen, I'm looking forward to it, Cilia!"

 **Carmen escapes.**

Cilia: "Hey, not again!"

I let another monster escape, giving her the chance to do more harm to Christine. I have failed as an immunity cell, an officer, and a big sister.


	10. Act 4: Finale

Drizzy: "So that's what happened?"

Drip: "Whoa."

I've just finished explaining what happened on my "adventure". Turns out, the boys were unconscious when I found them and when they woke up, they had clouded memories. Must be that lunatic Carmen's fault.

Cilia: "Yeah. I'm sorry guys, I have failed you and Christine. I let you two get captured, let a dangerous virus escape, and now Christine has strep throat. I should just resign…"

 **Cilia's eyes begins to tear. As she starts to remorse, Drizzy and Drip look at each other and agrees to hug Cilia; catching her off guard.**

Drizzy: "But if you resign, Christine would lose her sole protector…"

Drip: "... and we'd lose our sister."

Cilia: "..."

Drizzy: "Please, don't give the city to the criminals. That would break our oath as immunity cells."

Drip: "To protect Christine, no matter the cost!"

Cilia: "-"

They're right, how could I forget my oath? If I resign, only the villains would benefit. I won't let that happen, so…

 **Cilia tightly squeezes her brothers (literally)**.

Cilia: "Thanks, I love you guys!"

Drizzy/Drip: "!"

 **Cilia releases them.**

Cilia: "I won't go back on my word, I'll continue to serve this city until I die!"

Drip: "Yeah, now there's our sister; she's back!"

Cilia: "And you two will help serve starting tomorrow; my crew needs help fighting the infection and Christine won't get better be herself!"

 **Drizzy and Drip's mood turns into disappointment.**

Drizzy: (Sigh) "Yep, she sure is."

 **It is now "night time" (Christine is asleep). Cilia is looking at the city from a window in her home. She is thinking to herself.**

Cilia: "Dear citizens of the City of Christine, I promise to keep the peace around here, with my life. As for you Carmen, I won't rest until I make sure that you are expelled from this body. Be warned, next time I'll give it my all!"

 **Somewhere, in an unknown location, Carmen smiles.**

 **[The End]**


End file.
